


Duties From The Viscount

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan’s an elf and Phil is a human mage, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, or a vague Dragon Age II AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When specifically appointed a task by the Viscount of Kirkwall, there isn’t much Phil can do to deny his request. At least, that’s what he tells himself when coming face to face with a very angry, very hungry looking High dragon that definitely wants to eat him for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties From The Viscount

The weather was absolutely dismal. Heavy floods of rain poured endlessly from the sky as blackened clouds loomed overhead, threatening to rupture and unleash more water upon them at any moment. It was grey, bitterly cold and the only source of brightness was from the occasional burst of lightning. Phil stood amongst the downpour, his soggy blue cloak doing little to prevent uncomfortable wetness from seeping into his robes. Dan, who walked aside him in an equal state of disarray, seemed in no better of a mood.

"I can’t believe we took this job," the elf groaned, his voice raised to be heard against the thundering of the weather. He unsuccessfully tried to brush away the wet clumps of hair which were plastered against his forehead.

Phil sent him an apologetic look. “You know we didn’t have much of a choice. It’s not like I could say no to _the viscount.”_ He paused for a moment. “Well... I guess I could have, but I’m sure we don’t want to deal with the consequences of that.”

Dan sighed. “I know that, but you owe me, for waking me up early and also for dragging me along with you in this weather,” his threat held little consequence. Phil knew that Dan would have come along with him regardless, even if he specifically told him not to.

He leaned over to brush Dan’s wet fringe away from his face, grinning at the way the man scrunched up his features but allowed him to do so regardless. “I’m sure I’ll make it up to you somehow.” Phil said, his thoughts drifting back to the situation the two had found themselves in this morning. It was nice to have a break for once, laying in bed listening to the patter of rain against the brickwork of Kirkwall’s Hightown streets. Dan had been in a particularly good mood at the start of the day, but it seemed that it didn’t take much to turn the elf sour once you exposed him to three hours of walking.

Eventually the two stopped walking and glanced around their area, it was a barren and rocky field to most, but they knew better. Hidden somewhere in its expanse was a fearsome High dragon, one which had been preying on the nearby miners for weeks now. Sadly, it was now their irrefutable duty to dispose of it. That was one of the many ‘perks’ that being the Champions of Kirkwall offered.

"So... How do we call this thing out?" Dan asked after a few moments, staring out into the field and drawing out his greatsword from its sheath.

"Hm... I was kind of just hoping it would just be here when we turned up."

"So, we just have to wait until it springs out to eat us? Great. That’s not going to end horribly."

Phil smiled, ready to throw a retort back at his boyfriend’s words until a fierce screech broke out. His eyes widened as a shadow engulfed the remaining light which had surrounded them and a fierce creature loomed above the two. It was the High dragon, complete with all of its rough ebony scales and rotting teeth which protruded from a long, gruesome face, staring back at them. Black eyes were emotionless as it let off another deafening noise; Phil winced at the volume of it.

"Holy shit." Dan gasped as he ran back to make distance between him and the creature, whilst the mage swiftly withdrew his staff and threw a spell forwards to stun it. Waves of fire plummeted from the sky, crashing into the dragon and burning off chunks of its flesh instantly. Yet, rather than being disabled by the blow, it seemed only enraged and charged forwards to attack the one who had wounded it.

Seeing an opportunity, Dan jumped in and pierced its abdomen with a swift blow, sinking the large blade into the dragon’s soft stomach before stumbling back and avoiding its retaliation. He frowned at the gore which stuck to his blade, and knocked it against the ground to repel it.

But that wouldn't be enough to kill it.

"Watch out for this!" Phil yelled, casting a beam of electricity towards the creature which crackled and popped as it made impact. The beast’s skin bubbled at the touch of the scorching white fire, whilst Phil distinctly heard Dan make a noise of disgust at the sight of it.

The rally continued for a few more moments, with Phil shooting offensive spells and ducking from the beast’s imminent attacks. Dan managed to sink a few more strikes into the large dragon, which seemed to be working as thick blood continuously poured from these wounds. But the two had not managed to evade harm either, and Phil recognised that Dan’s swings now held less momentum than they had done previously. So, glancing over to the elf in order to make sure he wouldn’t be caught by the blast, Phil stepped back and threw an angry wave of red fire towards the creature. Unable to avoid the flames, the dragon cried out and attempted to swat its talons on to Phil.

The man cast a protective barrier over himself in quick haste, but the force of the blow caused him to be thrown back slightly.

“Be careful! Don’t get too close to it!” Dan shouted, whilst Phil’s spells were powerful, they wouldn’t protect him much at close distance.

Taking note, the mage quickly moved backwards as Dan ran forwards and attempted to pierce its flesh once more. But in an unexpected move, the beast flicked its heavy tail and sent the elfish boy plummeting backwards. His sword flew from his grasp as he skidded across the wet dirt, eventually landing in a heap a distance away.

"Dan!" Phil glanced in horror, but wasn’t able to help the man with the dragon’s gaze still focused on himself. He stumbled upwards from the ground and sent a wave of ice towards the brute, briefly stunning it and giving him the chance to send in a few more strikes. The dragon roared with anger.

Then, almost as the universe had decided to work against him, the rain started to come down harder, obstructing Phil's vision and making the ground more slippery to stand upon. He almost fell backwards once more in his haste to get away, and in that moment of weakness, wasn't able to evade the attack of sharp talons which tore the flesh from his shoulder. Phil cried out in pain; blindly throwing an attack forwards from his staff, inwardly cheering when the dragon fell back for a few moments.

"Phil! Quick, pin the dragon down!" Dan yelled, making Phil aware that the elf had somewhat recovered and was now standing a few meters away from him. He nodded and quickly sent forwards a gust of force-magic, knocking the unsuspecting dragon backwards on to its side. Knowing they had this opportunity only once, Dan bolted forwards and swiftly pierced the soft flesh of the creature’s neck, the sharp blade cutting through gristle until finally the beast’s head came off with a sickening plop and gush of blood.

It was no more.

The two stood silent for a brief moment in shock, breathing heavily as the rain continued to pelt down on to them both. Dan then seemed to have suddenly grown weak and dropped on to his knees, the sword from his grasp falling on to the wet ground beside him; his head bowed and limbs shaking.

Recovering from the shock of it all, Phil quickly stumbled over to him and knelt down to inspect the tired man. He furrowed his brow in worry when he caught sight of the dark bruise which blossomed vividly against the right side of Dan’s tanned skin. Blood was matted into his wet hair, dripping against his eye and smudged across his face where the elf had clearly tried to remove it during the battle.

Dan shot him a smile but seemed too exhausted to reply for a few moments, so the mage raised his hand and gently pressed it against the wound on Dan’s forehead. “Stay still,” Phil said softly, the other wincing at the sting when a soft blue glow began to knit his flesh together slowly. Whilst he worked, Phil felt that he was running out of Lyrium and knew that he wouldn’t be able to heal much other than this.

“You were too careless,” Dan muttered with drooping eyes, glancing over the man in worry.

“And you weren’t?”

“Maybe a little bit.” He sighed in response, out of tiredness and also due to the soothing touch of Phil's healing magic, before drawing away from the palm. “Don't just focus on me, you're hurt too," he said in a quiet voice, slowly bringing his hand up to run gentle fingers near the gash on Phil's shoulder. It was no longer bleeding heavily thanks to the protective shield he had previously cast, but would definitely cause more of a problem if not properly dealt with.

Dan furrowed his brows in worry, but Phil shook his head. "I'm fine for now. I don't have enough Lyrium to heal anything else, so we'll have to sort it out once we get back to Kirkwall."

Seeming doubtful of Phil's word, the man sighed but nodded tiredly. “You shouldn’t have wasted the last of your energy on me.”

“You know you would do the same,” he replied, rising up from the wet mud and offering a hand down to Dan. The lack of response Phil received made it clear that the other agreed with his statement. Eventually, the elf clasped his palm, pulling himself up with a grunt and wavering slightly on unsteady legs as if he hadn't been standing only moments ago.

This time their efforts may have been rewarded with victory, but Phil could only fear the day when fate would smile less kindly down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for people who don’t play video games or Dragon Age: Lyrium is the power source which you use for casting spells. When you run out of it you can’t cast any more, so Phil cannot cast any healing spells once he’s run dry.


End file.
